Another Misfits Halloween
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: using red witch's misfits it's Halloween again you what that means.. complete insanity


**Disclaimer: uh I don't know where it went off to but if it was here it would say it doesn't own these shows**

**Anyway here we go**

**Just another Halloween.**

"Of all the stupid ideas why do we have to have another Halloween party?" Complained Cyclops the leader of the X-men as he sat in the study with Professor Xavier and Wolverine

"Scott I know you aren't fond of this idea but we have to try and make peace with misfits." Said Professor Xavier the founder of the x-men

"So why are we going there for this than?"

"Well general Hawk suggested that since the last couple parties were hosted here that it would only be fair to host one at the pit."

"So who is all coming to this thing?" asked Wolverine

"Besides us, the misfits of course since they live there." The misfits are a group of mutants and whatever that were taken in by the elite anti terrorist unit known as G.I Joe.

"We also have most of X-factor coming as well." X-factor is a group of mutants and whatever that works for the government.

"Great we have both sets of loons in one place."

"Scott don't start that again."

A few hours later the X-men arrived at the pit.

"Exactly why are we here again? Asked Gambit who was dressed as Anakin Skywalker

"Just deal with it Swamp rat." Replied Rogue who had dressed up as of all people queen Amidala

"Blondie what are you supposed to be?" Wolverine asked the blonde new mutant that was dressed as an old lady

"An escaped old lady from the psycho ward; got the idea from a lady in the asylum she had the habit of breaking out of the place going back to Port Charles and raising mayhem at least till someone ships her back." Megan the blonde mutant known as camouflage said

"I walked into that one."

"Oh good we made it." Replied Havok the leader of X-factor who was dressed as a classic surfer said as the group arrived

"Sorry about that," Said the member of X-factor who was known as Shego that was dressed as Carmen Sandiego and standing next to the quintuplets known as five in one that all had various hair styles in different colors "Five in one had problems finding a matching theme so we used Armor's suggestion."

"Who are they supposed to be?" asked Boom Boom was dressed a psycho ward patient complete with strait jacket.

"Well Armor suggested an anime theme so she suggested using some of the characters from some of the Gundam series."

"So for those of us not familiar with that anime who is who?" asked Rose Wilson the new mutant known as Ravager who was dressed as a Jedi knight.

"Well let's see Sophie is supposed to be Sayla Mass from the original Gundam series, Irma here is Fa Yuri from Zeta Gundam, Esme is Lalah Sune also from mobile suit Gundam aka the original series, Phoebe is Mirai Yashima from the same series and Celeste is Four Murasame from Zeta Gundam.

"Isn't that the show with a giant robot that rips off _Voltron_?" asked Iceman who was dressed as a clown right before Armor who was dressed in a school type outfit with a sports jacket glared at him

"Tip of advice Bobby," Jamie muttered "get your facts straight, what you said is like telling a trekkie that _Star Trek_ sucks compared to _Operation repo_."

"Oops."

"Sanctuary!" Yelled Pietro as he ran by wearing what looked like a fake hump

"Get back here, you moron!" yelled Raven the half demon ex teen titan who was dressed as a female version of Inuyasha "Just because you dressed like Quasi Modo doesn't mean you have to act like him."

"Why do I bother," Cyclops groaned as the sound of screeching tires was heard "The adults ditched us didn't they?"

"You're surprised?" asked the member of X-factor known as Icarus who was dressed as a punk rocker

"Let's just get this party underway."

Some time later…

"Weeee." Yelled the member of X-factor codenamed Starfire as she went zooming by followed by Trinity.

"Where did those adults go off to?" Cyclops groaned as he tried to restore order at the pit.

At a bar somewhere…

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking  
In the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops  
Your heart  
You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before  
You make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between  
The eyes  
You're paralyzed  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night."_

sang the drunken voices which consisted of Professor Xavier, Valerie and a few other people in the bar.

"What are you doing here?" sneered a voice that the professor and Valerie recognized as belonging to Ms. March followed by a bunch of f.o.h members

"What do you think?" Valerie said as the group continued to sing

"I said shut that off you mutie lover and get your mutie friend and leave."

"Says who?" Valerie said

"Um Valerie this doesn't sound like a good idea." Professor Xavier said

"Let me handle this Charles."

Meanwhile back at the Halloween party….

"Hey knock it off with the arrows Jun!" Cyclops yelled to a young girl about nineteen years old of Asian desent that was shooting arrows and dressed as an archer "Wolverine control your children!"

"Don't blame me she doesn't listen to me, speaking of my children where did Haruka go she has to be here somewhere since Jun came with her?"

"AAHHH." Screamed a voice as an irate Jean Grey came stomping out "Haruka, Michiru why were you making out in the closet?"

"Aja and Craig beat us to the Laundry room."

"Who gave Xi cookies?" asked Althea the leader of the Misfits known as Wavedancer who was dressed up as Zelda from _the legend of Zelda_ videogame series as she tried to keep Xi from pouncing on people.

"Good question?" asked Althea's boyfriend Todd who was codenamed Toad who was dressed as Link from _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time_. "Anyone seen Lina?" he asked referring to the misfit who doubled as a medic

"She's in the infirmary apparently Lady Jaye and some people had a disagreement."

"Nightcrawler get off the ceiling, Starfire no you can't tp the place." Cyclops yelled to Nightcrawler who was dressed as Errol Flynn and Starfire the alien ex teen titan that had joined X factor who was dressed as a fairy.

"Pietro you are dead!" yelled the Voices of Wanda Maximoff , Pietro's twin sister known as Scarlett Witch who was dressed as Lulu from _Final Fantasy X_ and Tara Markolv the ex teen titan that was known as Terra that was dressed up as Rikku from _Final fantasy X_ who were chasing the speedster around with baseball bats.

"Why didn't the other Joes stay to help again?" Cyclops groaned

"They cause enough mayhem during their own Halloween party." Raven groaned as she noticed a person running by with a shirt over his head "Bard get back here I told you not to drink the coffee." The half demon ex titan yelled as she went to chase after her half brother that was hyped up on coffee while dressed as Squall from _Final Fantasy 8_.

"Trinity get back here stop chasing Jamie around, that goes for you as well Five in one!" Jean yelled as she walked up "I swear these people get more insane every day where ever we go insanity fallows us."

"Shego no put that back what have we said about stealing objects from the X-men." Said Dust who apparently was the only one not wearing a Halloween costume.

"Hey break it up." Ordered Rapture a member of the Misfits as she broke up the catfight some of the girls from the X-men were having over the Misfit known as Starchild with help from Blob.

"So this show came before _Voltron?_ Iceman asked as Armor popped a tape of _Mobile Suit Gundam_ into a VCR.

"Pretty much." Armor replied "It beat it by two years."

"So you like to burn things as well?" Pyro asked as he talked with Setsuna who had arrived with Haruka and Michiru.

"No that would be my friend Raye; maybe I'll introduce you to her." _Good thing Hotaru went to Usagi's house._ Setsuna thought referring to the adopted daughter of her, Haruka, and Michiru.

"Can anything else happen tonight?" Jean Grey asked rhetorically

"Here phone for you." The misfit known as Darkstar who was dressed as a 1980's era punk was saying as he tossed the phone in their direction.

"Thanks Darkstar, oh hi professor, you're where, you did what?" Cyclops yelled into the phone

"We had a disagreement with some people at the bar can you bail us out?" The professor asked

"I had to ask." Cyclops replied as he banged his head on the wall.

**The end**

**Happy Halloween**

**Note: the thing with wolverine having another kid besides Haruka will be explained in a later fic.**


End file.
